freebound1another1tryfandomcom-20200213-history
Projectile traps
Projectile traps are a type of trap found throughout the game that consists of a projectile (an arrow, a bullet, etc.). Modifiers Projectile traps can have modifiers which change the behavior of the trap in some way. (Note: in this section, the word "arrow" has been used to describe these modifiers. However, all of these modifiers can be applied to a trap that fires a different projectile, e.g. a bullet. ) Firing pattern Barrage: Instead of firing one arrow, it fires a constant stream of arrows at where the player was standing when the first arrow was fired. The length of the barrage depends on the "danger level" of the planet. Barrage 2: Similar to Barrage, but each arrow will fire at where the player was when it was fired. Group (stacks with Barrage or Barrage 2): Instead of firing one arrow, a group of arrow is fired. This means that if a player evades one arrow, they run into another arrow! The thickness and length of the group depends on the "danger level" of the planet. Effects Poison: If the player gets hit with an arrow, they get poisoned! The duration and power of the poison depends on the "danger level" of the planet. Piercing: The arrow will ignore some of the player's defence. This can be countered with a Charm of pierce defence, but not on ERROR planets. Homing Basic Homing: The arrow will gravitate towards a player. It will only be able to see the player when the player is in the light. It will only take lit routes to the player. It can only see a certain distance. If the player is in a place where a lit route to the player can't be found, the arrow will switch to another target. If it has no targets, it will float, waiting for another target. A target is anything that an arrow trap would fire at. The speed at which the arrow can turn is limited. Infinite Turn: An arrow with Infinite Turn can turn at unlimited speed. Night Vision: The arrow will see all squares as lit up, negating its darkness constrictions. Infinite Range: The arrow will be able to see all of whatever planet/ship it is on. In pocket dimensions, the arrow will be able to see all of the pocket dimension, but not the planet that the player got to the pocket dimension from. Teleportation: The arrow will be able to go through anything that could be used to teleport to a waypoint to anything that could potentially be a waypoint. Basically, if something at point A could be used to teleport from point A to point B, the arrow will be able to teleport from point A to point B, even if point B is in a different dimension (e.g. planet to ship teleportation). However, the arrow will not be granted the ability of being able to see a player when they are in a different dimensions (e.g. an arrow on a planet will not see a player on a ship) Teleportation Sight: The arrow will be able to see every single dimension that is running in that particular game. This attribute does not have to be accompanied with Teleportation. Interplanetary Travel 1: The arrow will be able to travel between planets that are in a "group". Interplanetary Travel 2: The arrow will be able to travel between planets both orbiting around the same star. Interplanetary Travel 3: The arrow will be able to travel to any planet. Note: The equivalent of Teleportation sight is not added by Interplanetary Travel 1, Interplanetary Travel 2, or Interplanetary Travel 3. Layer Switching: The arrow will be able to switch between normal blocks and background. This means that the arrow will be able to pass through blocks with no walls behind them. Ultimate Movement: The arrow will be able to move through any blocks. This does not add the equivalent of Teleportation, Teleportation Sight, Night vision, Infinite Range, or any form of Interplanetary Travel. On an ERROR planet, projectile traps with Basic Homing, Ultimate Movement, Teleportation, Teleportation Sight, Night Vision, Infinite Range, Infinite Turn, Interplanetary Travel 3, Barrage 2, Group, Poison and Piercing will be found.